Abel and Esther: Their Begining part 4
by EstherAbel4evur
Summary: Esther Has A crush on a certain goofy priest, but finds out something shocking about him. Let's see what happens next!


Abel Nightroad here! Back to give you a little spoiler alert about the next chapter. You'll be mad and at the same time you'll be more than mad in fact your gonna be pissed at me for what your about to read. Whatever you do, don't look for me or chase me. I'm an innocent soul. Nightroad out.

Chapter 4

Previously on trinity blood…

Deacon- Go and announce the gospel of the Lord

Parishoners- Praise be to the lord, for it is right and just.

(Ending Hymnal paying as Abel walks to the doors)

(Parishoners singing hymnal)

Afterwards….

Present time…

(Abel walks toward his office)

Esther- Father Nightroad (running towards him)

Abel-Esther? What are you doing here?

Esther- Is it ok if I walk with you? (shyly)

Abel- I wouldn't mind it. I like having the company.

Esther- You were amazing during the mass. Do you always do the mass?

Abel- I don't do it all the time, we take turns. Tommorrow is Father Havel's turn. Im off.

Esther- How much of the time do you do the masses?

Abel- In Percentage, about 60-75% of the time I do it. My work pretty much never ends as a priest. Im on call day or night all the time. Even holidays as well.

Esther- So even when your sleeping you have to go?

Abel- Yes, I must get dressed and see them.

Esther- I'm sorry Father Nightroad.

Abel- Why apologize, You have done nothing wrong. It's the life I chose and it is the life of a priest. (Clears Throat)

Eshter- Are you alright Father?

Abel- Im fine, just had to clear my throat. Don't worry.

Esther- Are you sure?

Abel- Yes, I'm fine.

Esther- I have a question for your Crusnik. I hope he doesn't mind me asking.

Abel- Im pretty sure he wouldn't mind.

(Abel and his Crusnik split into 2 people)

Crusnik- (normal voice) Yes Esther? I'm listening.

Esther- Forgive me for asking this question, I just hope that its not too forward a question.

Crusnik- You are forgiven. What is the question. I can handle it. Trust me.

Esther- (shyly) What is your name, Crusnik. The name your were given. What would you like to be called by or just Abel.

Crusnik- My name is Judas. My nicknames are Jude, or Judah. Whatever you feel like calling me.

Esther- I like those names. What can I call you?

Crusnik- Whatever you feel like calling me, Esther. Abel, Jude, Judah, Judas or even Crusnik.

Esther- Ok. I just wanted to make sure so I didn't offend you.

Abel- Esther, it takes a lot to offend him, trust me.

(Abel and Crusnik reunite as 1 person)

Abel- I told you not to worry. You did fine.

Esther- (giggles) Very true. I'm a little overdramatic sometimes. I really need to keep calm. What are you going to do now Father?

(Abel yawns and covers retracted fangs)

Abel- Excuse me. Im going to take a nap Esther and relax while reading a good book.

Esther- Ok. I'll see you after your nap.

Abel- Thanks Sister Esther.

(An hour and a half later)….

(Low moan and stretches)…..

Abel- (yawns) Already almost 7pm? Better get some dinner with the other Ax Agents.

(Abel's stomach Growls)…..

Abel- Why am I always so hungry? T.T

(15 min later Chow Hall)…

Abel- Hello Father Havel, Professor William, Hughe, Esther

Esther- Hi Father Nightroad.

Professor- Hello Nightroad. Been busy have you?

Hughe- Hello Abel.

Abel- I'm alright. Just been insanely busy with mass, class, and work. Especially with work and mass.

Esther- You've been busy, alright. Have you had any time for yourself?

Abel- I do. Work is wearing me out. Now I'm taking a class on top of everything that is required for me to get my master's degree in theology & sociology.

Esther- Im getting mine in criminology.

Havel- Im doing science.

Professor- Math and science for me.

Hughe- History for me.

(Afterwards After dinner)….

Abel- So full….Good food…..Can't move! Why! T^T

Havel- That was good wasn't it?

Esther- I couldn't eat another bite. You had 3 Bowls Father.

(Abel's cell phone reminder goes off)

(Abel checking his phone)

Abel- It's 7:25pm, everyone's had dinner and now I just have to do some reading to do.

To Be continued in chapter 5. Something Shocking is going to happen. Let's find out!


End file.
